The Tale of The Lone Wanderer
by Tazer444
Summary: The story of the The Lone Wanderer, and his journey of truth, redemption, and the questions we ask that dictate good and evil.
1. Chapter 0: Escape!

_War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year __2077__, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as __vaults__. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in __Vault 101__. For on that __fateful day__, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you are born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves. _

"Wake up! Wake up!" He hears a voice yell. A familiar one. His eyes fly open and he lays up instinctively. He turns.

"Amata? What's going on?" He asks.

"Look, there's not much time," She says as he gets off his bed, "Your father is gone. He left the vault. My father and his men have already killed Jonas, and right now they're looking for you. You need to get out of here, now."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. My fathers gone?"

"Yeah, no one's sure how it did it either. But we don't have time to figure it out. You need to get out of here too."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"My father has an emergency escape tunnel in his office that you can access with the terminal behind his desk.""Alright. I'll get over there as quick as I can." The kid says. His mind is stirring. Only a wake 30 seconds and he's running for his life.

"I'm hoping you won't need this, but I took my father's pistol." She says, holding the pistol out for The Kid to take.

"Thanks, Amata. I'll only use it if I need to." He says, giving the most convincing smile he can given the circumstances.

"I'll try and meet you at the Vault entrance, but if I'm not there just go without me, alright?"

The Kid nods. Amata gives a fearful look. The kind of look you give to a friend just before a that last goodbye. She turns and leaves his room. The Kid turns to his desk. All those years he'd spent doing homework didn't mean anything anymore. Laying on the side of the desk was his old friend. The friend that helped him smack the ball into the Overseer's head during the big game against Butch's tunnel snakes. He grabbed it, and looked at the old toy BB gun his pops gave him as a kid. Kid used it to take shots at the radroachs in Jonas' office. But it won't do him much good anymore. He puts the pistol in his pocket, and grips his old friend before stepping out of his room.

The alarms blare across the halls, as the sound of screams and combat make the place sound like hell. Kid has no idea what's going on, but he don't have much time to think about it. He starts down the hall, when Mr. Peters the guard sees him.

"Hey!" He calls, "C'mere you punk!" He pulls out his baton, and has every desire to smash the kid's head in. But before he gets the chance, he gets blindsides by this intense pain his side. The radroachs had gotten in again, and this time they were playing for keeps.

Kid rushes forward, cocking his friend back ready to swing. He reaches Peters, and all he can say before the kid whacks him is:

"No! Don't!"

Kid hits him hard right on his temple. Peters falls down after one smack. Kid wasn't willing to play cat-n-mouse. After he smacks the radroach, he continues the trek.

Kid's on his way to the Atrium, when another face comes his way.

"Ya gotta help me, man!"

Butch DeLoria. Butch had messed with The Kid for as long as he can remember. Ripping his comic books, taking his sweet rolls, the works.

"Butch, I don't have time for you right now." Kid says, shrugging him off.

"Forget about me, man. My Ma's getting eating by those roaches. Ya gotta help her!"

"Why can't you do it? I thought you were apart of the Tunnel Snakes, toughest gang in Vault 101."

"I am, and don't you forget that! It's… it's just I don't like roaches, okay?"

The Kid lets out a big sigh.

"Okay, I'll help you. Let's just get this over with."

Butch lets out the big, stupid grin he'd always give whenever he was pulling Amata's hair or clapping his fists together to make The Kid do his homework.

Kid and Butch run into his house, see the door to his mother's room is wide open, couple a dead roaches lay in front of it.

"Butchy! Help me!" She yells.

Kid runs into the room. They're swarming her, ripping off parts of her suit and skin alike. Clumps of her graying hair on the floor. Kid starts bashing the roaches with his ole bat, doesn't stop until the roaches stop moving. One of them turns to The Kid and leaps at him. Kid moves to his left, causing the roach to fly right by 'im. Kid kicks it hard as he can, sends it crashing into the wall. Butch runs into the room after all the screaming and fighting stops. He picks his mother up.

"Ya'll right, Ma?" He asks in a gentle tone. His mother's been ripped up good. She gives The Kid a long look as Butch picks her back up. Then Butch looks at The Kid.

"Thanks, man! I owe you everything. Here," Butch says, taking off his Tunnel Snakes jacket and tossing it to The Kid, "You're an honorary member of the Tunnel Snakes now."

"I'm honored…" Kid says, rolling his eyes. Kid puts on the jacket, but doesn't have any time to stick around any longer. Runs outta Butch's house quick as can be and heads for the Atrium again.

Kid runs down the hall and takes the left to the Atrium, and gets greeted by fire flying all over the place. One of them robot butlers Andy was using one of his handy dandy fire throwers to roast the radroaches. With him was Officer Gomez, another one of the Overseer's grunts. Now Gomez had always been nice to The Kid, and always helped when Butch was messing with him. Kid kept his friend down, and approached Gomez as he and Andy were finishing with the roaches.

"Officer Gomez…" The Kid said quietly.

"There you are." Gomez said with relief, "Everything's gone to hell. After your dad left the Vault, the Overseer snapped. I don't know why, but he's making us hunt you down. He really wants you dead."

"So does that mean…" Kid says, getting ready to reach for his pistol.

"No… no… You're a good kid, and James had always been a good friend. I didn't see you. Just… just get out of here, okay?"

"Thanks, Officer Gomez. You're a good guy." Kid says gratefully, then runs right by him towards the Atrium.

Kid enters the Atrium, and it's more destroyed than any other part of the vault. Chairs lay on there side, floor bathed in the blood of the people he's known for years. Standing in the center are Tom and Mary Holden, couple got married not too long ago.

"It's our only chance, don't you see? We're gonna get outta here like the doc. I'm not gonna let anyone stop us." Tom says to her, then the boy turns and runs down the corridor behind him.

"It's me! Tom Holden! Let me through!" He yells, only to be answered by the brightness of muzzle fire and the cold floor.

"Tom! No!" Mary yells, and runs down the corridor, only to be met with by the same guns that had taken her man. Kid doesn't stay to grief, runs across the room down another hall before the guard's pull their triggers.

Kid slides through a jammed security door, and only just steps into the stairway before a radroach leaps at him. Hits the Kid square in the chest, knocks the breath right outta him. Roach falls to the floor, but the Kid doesn't give it much time to recover. Stomps it with his boot couple times before he rips off one of it's legs. 'Nother roach starts crawling down the stairs after The Kid. He leaps into the air and lands dead on it. He charges up the stairs quick as his legs'll take him. Steps through the doorway at the top of the stairs, and he finds himself in the upper level of the Atrium. Kid scans the area, and all but one of the doors is locked. He runs to it, and jumps when he hears banging on the wall. Sees a man knocking on a window yelling at him.

"It's you! Your damn father is the reason all of this is happening! He had to leave the vault and ruin the lives of all of his friends!"

Allen Mack, an angry man who wasn't very fond of any sort of therapy that didn't come in a bottle, least that's what the kid remembered the women used to gossip about. But The Kid ain't about to take the man's trash. He swings his old friend back, and decides to take out all his frustration on the window. Smacks it as hard as he can, and it falls apart quick as Mack's courage. Mack steps back shocked, doesn't say a word. Neither does The Kid, who just heads through the door.

Kid turns the corner and starts hearing some talk.

"Now Amata, Officer Mack doesn't want to hurt you. He and I just want to know where your little friend is." A voice says, and The Kid knows just who it belongs to. The Overseer of Vault 101. Amata's father. He always had a thing against The Kid, used to think he had a little thing with his daughter. Kid looks through the window of the room their in. Amatas sitting in a chair as Officer Mack, the son of the man The Kid just scared the hell outta stands over her with his baton drawn as The Overseer paces around the room.

"I'm telling you, I don't know where he is!" Amata pleads.

"You're lying Amata. Only you know where I keep my gun, and it's gone. Where is it, Amata?"

She doesn't say anything. Just stares at the ground. Kid's seen enough. He charges at the door and steps in, drawing the pistol at Mack.

"You have some nerve showing your face during all of this." Overseer says to The Kid, "Coming in, threatening my men with MY gun!"

"Can it, old man!" Kid barks at him, then he turns to Mack, "Your Pop's is a pussy, Mack. And so are you, so drop your weapon before you see what happens when you bring a stick to a gun fight."

"That's might tough talk comin' from someone who's never even held a real gun before." Mack says back.

"Everybody starts somewhere, I guess."

"That's enough, children!" Overseer cuts in. He starts again with The Kid, "Your father has compromised the safety of this vault, and you come in with a loaded weapon with the intent of using this? This doesn't look good, son."

"Neither does releasing the hounds on your own daughter." Kid says quick.

Mack moves quick at The Kid, releasing a cry which transferred to something along the lines of: I'm sticking this baton in your eye socket. Kid flinches before smashing the trigger of his weapon. Bullet flies right into Mack's neck and goes straight through, flying into the wall. Amata screams loud as her voice'll let, and keeps screaming as Mack hit's the ground. Kid falls over as he tries to avoid the corpse. He crawls away from it, not believing he done what he just done.

"Oh my god…" Kid says to himself.

"Is he… dead?" Amata asks. Tears start falling down her face.

"Of course he's dead. And your friend is responsible for it." Overseer says calmly, "That was a bad choice, young man."

Kid stands up and starts collecting himself.

"Give me the gun, or you won't give me any other choices." Overseer warns.

"Fuck you, old man!" Kid says, half terrified, half pumped-up, "What's the password to the emergency exit?"

"Why would I tell you that? You kill me, you never get the password. You have nothing to threaten me with."

Kid looks away from him, tries his darndest to think of something. He raises his gun at Amata.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Overseer yells.

"I'm threatening you. Give me the password." Kid says.

"Don't do this! There has to be another way!" Amata says, flat out sobbing. She looks at her father.

"There is no other way, Amata!" Kid yells, "I need to get outta here, and you're my only way!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" The Overseer cries, "The password is Amata. Just please, get out of here and never, never come back.

Kid holsters his weapon, and begins to step out the door.

"Just know," The Overseer says, "if I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kid says before walking through the door.

Kid runs into the Overseer's office and heads to the terminal behind his desk. He starts punching the letters onto the screen.

"A-M-A-T-A." He says to himself.

ACESS GRANTED.

Kid starts down the list of options the terminal allows, and selects "OPEN EMERGENCY TUNNEL". Then he starts hearing loud gears turning behind him. Turns around and starts to see the desk transform, fly into the air. Turns out the staircase was right under him all along. Kid heads down the stairs. Only gets darker the further he goes down. When he reaches the bottom, he enters a room with a panel he doesn't understand. Ignoring the panel, he heads to the room behind it, and then he sees it. The vault entrance. Kid used to have dreams about what it looked like. He figured it something like the gate keeping the demon's away from the shepards. It was an old, dusty gear with an old, worn 101 painted on it. Hard to believe this is the thing that'd kept him safe all those years. But now wasn't the time for safety. He took in one big breath before he pressed the button he assumed opened the gear. The shifting was loud and slow, as the large gear moved slowly, exposing a light at the end of the long tunnel he and so many others have lived in. He stepped towards the exit, but stopped when he heard movement behind him. Overseer and two of his guards behind him, aiming right at him.

"I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." The Overseer says, almost sincerely, "And I hope to god it's worth all you've given up."

Kid doesn't say anything, and turns and heads to the old wooden door that lead to freedom. He put his hand on the knob, hearing the gears shift behind him one last time. There was no going back. He held his hand on the knob for a long time, replaying the events that had just occurred in his head dozens of time. He slowly, and opened it slower. It only took a second before The Kid was blinded. He stepped through the door with his eyes shut, and could already feel a difference in the air. He opened his eyes for the first time, and was greeted by a Wasteland.


	2. Chapter 1: Davy

Chapter 1: Davy

Kid looks at the world he had been hidden from his entire life, every second making him his father never left. The world was barren and hot. Plant life was virtually non-existent, the occasional dry weed sticking out of the broken and disfigured roads. But really, the first thing The Kid noticed when he stepped out was the smell. There was something different about the air around him. In the Vault it was nice and cool, albeit still. But here in the wastes, it was something different. Kid couldn't quite put his finger on, but something about it was just… wrong.

Kid turns and looks back at the door he just exited. Thinks back to what had just happened. His old man's gone, the only people he's ever known have either died or exiled him, and he's ended the life of someone he's known his entire life. But he can't let that get to him. He can't think about it. He needed to focus, he needed to figure out his next move. He takes a few steps forward, and just looks at the sky. The sky has a dark greenish look to it. Kid figured it was from all the bombings or something. The few clouds he could spot slowly drifted across the mutated sky. Made The Kid wonder if anyone was nearby. He thought maybe he'd find some people who could give him some direction if he stuck to the road. Maybe even tell him where his old man's gone off to.

He starts walking down the road, staring at the wastes to the right of him. Sees a few things he thinks are animals crawling around the dirt, but they're bigger than anything The Kid he'd ever seen in a book. Didn't want to bother with them. Kid walks for a short time, and walks by a rusted highway sign. Someone had painted over the rust with bright, yellow paint and spelled out the word "MEGATON" with an arrow pointing to the right.

"The hell's a Megaton?" Kid asks himself. Scratches head and thinks about it for a minute. Kid's thought gets derailed from some bang in the distance. Maybe a gunshot. Kid ducks for a minute, tries to figure out where the hell it came from. Looks around several times, but he can't pinpoint it. 'Nother bang. Kid thinks it's coming from the left of him. To the left of him is a small hill. Kid starts crawling to the hill, but stops on accounta a third bang. Peeks over the tip of the hill, sees a man looking through something on the ground right on the bottom of it. Kid grips his pistol, and starts up the rest of the hill. Draws his weapon and aims it at the man.

"Hey!" Kid yells. Man jumps up and lands on his back, yelps. It's an older man. Maybe forty. Covered in rags, he's a pretty hefty one. His hair almost non-existent, the remnants are curly and short.

"What're you doing?" Kid asks with some anger.

'Just… just… looking at this here… uh…" The man stalls. He crawls back a few feet. Kid looks at the body. A younger man, three shots in his chest. But he was dressed far better. Leatherish armor with a revolver laying next to his hand.

"You shot this man." Kid states, without a doubt in his mind.

"Well.. I.. h-he attack-attacked me… I was just defending myself."

"I only heard three shots, and he has three holes in his chest. You don't have a scratch on you."

"Look, man. I do-don't want any trouble. He's yours. Just don't… just don't hurt me, okay?"

Kid keeps aiming at him, but descends down the hill. He reaches the bottom, standing on the other side of the body.

"Where do you live?" Kid asks him.

"M-me and a few other guys live in a camp not too far from here. I was jus-"

"Look, I don't want to hear an excuse. You killed this man to take his things for you and your friends to shoot other people with. Is that what Megaton is? Your camp?"

"What're you…?" The man wonders, "You-You're one of those Vault people. That's why you're wearing that outfit."

"You solved the case, Holmes! Congrats." The Kid jokes, "I ask the questions, asshole."

Man lays up.

"Don't make me laugh. You're from that Vault. You've been out here, what? 10? 15 minutes? You've probably never even held that weapon. I wonder if there's even any bullets in it."

In truth, The Kid didn't even know if there was. The man began eyeing his rifle. Kid was starting to get nervous. Kid leaps over the body, and lands on the man. Forces the bat down on the man's neck. Man grabs the bat, but he can't move it. Kid places the guns barrel on his forehead.

"Don't get smart with me, dicklicker! You so much as think about grabbing that gun, I'll show you what they taught me in the Vault!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do whatever the fuck you want! Just don't! Just don't, okay!" The man pleaded.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, you waste-monkey! Do your friends do this too? Kill people and take their things!"

"We're trying to get by, man! Times are hard! It's kill or be killed!"

"Did you kill another man in a vault suit? Older guy!"

"What? No! You're the first one I ever seen. Maybe one a my friends did, we don't talk about who we done."

"Take me to them. Take me to your camp."

"I can't do that. They'll kill me. AND you."

"Great friends you've got."

"Because my enemies are so much more polite?"

Kid gets off of him, keeps the pistol aimed at him.

"Get up." Kid commands. As the man gets up, The Kid grabs the dead man's revolver. He opens the chamber. Six bullets.

"How many men do you stay with?" Kid asks.

"There's five of us, counting me." The man replies, wiping the dirt off his legs.

"So if you're lucky, I'll only need to use four of these."

"You mean to tell me you plan to outgun four men?" The man laughs, "I met some dumbass people in my time, but you take the cake, my friend."

"How much ammo do you have?"

"14 rounds, last I counted there was a full mag in the rifle. I guess you're taking it?"

"Well, I could give you the treatment you gave your friend here and just get it that way…"

"No-no-no, that's fine. It's yours."

"You're not as dumb as you look." Kid says as he picks up the rifle.

"You vault boys have read too many comics. You go against four guys guns blazing-"

"I'm not asking for guidance. I'm asking you to take me to your camp. If you do this, I'll let you live. Fair trade?" Kid barters.

"Heh. I guess they weren't very good friends anyways. Just follow me. I wanna get this outta the way." The man gestures for The Kid to follow him, and turns and walks. The Kid aims the rifle at him, and begins to follow.

The two walk a short way in silence. The Kid stares at the back of the man's head. The man turns his head slightly.

"You gotta name?" The man asks.

"Not anymore." Kid says, "You?"

"Davy. Names Davy." The man replies.

"Nice to meet you, Davy."

"Yeah… maybe in different circumstances it'd be nicer."

"Don't be so negative, Davy. I'm trying to be your friend here."

"I thought I had enough friends who liked to threaten me."

"How much farther?" Kid asks, changing the subject.

"Can't see it in the distance?" Davy asks.

Kid looks ahead. Sees a few tents and a few figures walking around them.

"Don't expect a warm welcome." Davy warns him.

"I didn't really expect diplomacy coming in with a gun aimed at when of their fellow grave-robbers."

Davy laughs, "They don't care about me. No honor among thieves. They just see you've got stuff. And you've pretty much brought it to them."

"Well I only plan to fight if I have to."

"Then you might wanna start aiming at them." Davy yells.

"DAVY!" One of the figures yells, "THE HELL'S GOING ON!"

"NOTHING, MEL! JUST KINDA GOT TIED UP!"

Two men come outta one of the tents. Kid counts five.

"Davy. The fuck? You said there were only five of you guys!" The Kid says, a bita panic in him.

"Sorry, sorry! I can't fuckin' count."

"You can't fucking count! How old are you?"

"Hey! I'd appreciate not being insulted for my inability to do something!""If we survive this, I'm going to shoot you in the brain. Might just make you smarter."

"Fuck you." Davy whispers as one of the figures starts yelling again.

"DAVY. HE GOT ANYTHING GOOD ON HIM?"

"HEY HEY HEY!" The Kid yells. "I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE, I'M JUST LOOKING FOR SOMEONE."

"BOY, DON'T YOU TALK WITHOUT BEING SPEAKIN' TO." The voice Davy called Mel yelled.

"Christ…" Kid sighs.

"MEL, LET'S JUST TALK." Davy yelled.

"OH I GET IT. DAVY'S RUNNING WITH THIS NEW GUY NOW."

"THAT'S LOW, DAVY." Another one of them yells.

"I AIN'T WITH HIM." Davy yelled to keep his ass, "HE'S JUST GOT A GUN-" Kid stops him by smacking him with an open palm.

"HE'S GOTTA GUN, BOYS. OUR GUN." Mel yelled, and immediately drew his pistol and fired at the two.

"Shit!" Davy yelled and slammed against the floor. Kid aims down his sight and takes a few shots before he leaps down.

"Fuck!" One of them yelled, "He got me in the leg!"

"Good shot!" Davy said to The Kid.

"Not good enough," Kid says, "I missed his face."

Kid draws his revolver and hands it to Davy.

"What're you doing?" Davy asks as one of the bullets flies over his head.

"I can't take down five people alone! Now if you don't wanna die, shut up and shoot!"

Davy nods and grabs it. He rolls to the left and starts aiming at the figures. He pulls the trigger.

"Fuck!" One of gunmen yell, "My fuckin' shoulder!" He stopped firing.

"Take cover!" Another yells. The figures disburse, two running into the tent, the one with the fucked shoulder hitting the dirt.

"We need to move up!" Kid yells. He starts moving ahead. Davy peers ahead for a minute, and slowly starts crawling ahead.

"They're moving up!" The injured gunmen yelled. One of the men in the tent jumps out and fires at the two with something automatic. Bullets start hitting the ground in front of The Kid.

"Fuck! That was my rifle, John!" Davy yelled, firing his second round.

"Fuck you, Davy!" John yelled as he fired.

Kid treads back, fires two shots at John.

"They're too far away!" Kid yells.

"I know!" Davy yells back.

Kid aims down the sight, takes aim at John, and for a moment, the world just seems to stop. Kid don't hear nothing' but his own breathing, and John seems closer than ever.

"The head.." Kid mumbles. Pulls the trigger. The bullet flies far, flying past John's and the other's. Some people would say that bullet was kissed by God himself. Flew right inbetween John's eyes, and right on through to the other side. The suppressing stops, and John falls over deader than the dirt.

"Fuck! John's dead!" Mel yells.

"No shit!" Another one of them yells.

Kid signals Davy to move up. Davy crawls over.

"I need ammo." Kid says to him, "Give it to me quick."

Davy turns to his pockets and pulls out to magazines.

"Make 'em count." Davy says.

"Well I don't intend to miss." Kid chuckles while he's changing the mags.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"My father."

"Jeez. Sounds like I might like your old man."

"He wouldn't like you." Kid says as he finishes with the magazine and aims his weapon again.

Kid starts firing at the already injured gunmen. Gunner puts his hands on his head.

"Help me, you assholes!" He yells.

"You got shot in the shoulder, you can move!" Mel yells back.

"Only when I'm not getting shot at!"

Davy fires his third bullet low, hit's the man in the top of the head.

"Fuck, man!" Mel yells.

The scavengers cease fire. For a moment, everything is silent. Kid and Davy get up and slowly move towards the camp. Kid stays in front, Davy keeps his eye on the two tents the last three are hiding in.

"We already got two of you, and one of you is wounded!" Kid yells, "Let's just talk this out, and we can live to tell the tale!"

No one says a thing.

"C'mon guys. This isn't worth dying for." Kid almost pleads.

Still nothing.

"Fuck…"

Mel leaps out of his tent, shotgun in hand.

"Motherfucker!" He yells, Kid leaps forward as he pulls the trigger, pellets flying. Davy leaps back, takes one in the foot. He cries out as he hit's the ground, then aims the revolver at him. Mashes the trigger, hits Mel in the stomach. Mel drops his weapon and falls to his knees.

"God dammit!" Davy yells.

"Shit, you okay?" Kid yells back.

"No! I got shot.!"

Two left. One peeks out, but the Kid locks onto him. Kid fires at the tent based on where the fella is and tears right through it. They hear a thud, and the last guy screams.

"Did I kill the wounded guy?" Kid asks.

"No I'm still here, you roach-fucker!" The man yells.

"Matt! Just shut the fuck up and die!" Davy screams.

Matt comes out of the tent. He's bigger up close. Kid stands and pulls his old friend out of his buckle. Charges at him, and whacks him in the wounded leg. Matt cries out and goes to his knees as well. Kid winds back.

"No don't!" Matt screams, but The Kid pops him in the side of the head. Knocks him out cold.

"Fuck, man…" Davy sighs, laying in the dirt, exhausted.

"Motherfuckers…" Mel pants.

"Oh, fuck you." Davy says, and shoots Mel in the chest. Mel falls on his back, dead.

Kid turns to Davy.

"How's your foot?"

"Could be worse. I could look like John." Davy chuckles.

Kid offers his hand to Davy and helps him up. Davy grabs him, and the two get up.

"How much ammo do you have left?" Kid asks.

"Just one bullet. Can you believe it?" Davy smiles.

"Yeah, lets see if we can find some more." Kid says and pulls away from him. Heads for one of the tents.

In the tent are a couple of mattresses and a few boxes. Kid opens them. A few rags, some ammunition. Then The Kid remembers the rifle John fired at him and comes out to grab it. Leaves the tent and meets the barrel of the revolver. Davy stood in front of The Kid, aiming the gun dead at him.

"What the hell, man?" Kid asked.

"It's a pretty good score, man. Nothing personal. You seem like a pretty good guy. Sorry you didn't get to find what you were looking for." Davy says.

Kid knees him in the chest, knocks the wind right outta him. Smacks him with his only friend. Davy falls on the ground, drops the revolver. Kicks The Kid in The Kiddies while he's down. Drops his bat. Davy recovers and leaps on The Kid. Punches him with his left. Then his right. Then his left. Then his right. Kid reaches for anything, but it's no good. Desperate he reaches into his pocket, pulls out the Overseer's pistol. Closes his eyes.

_BLAM!_

Davy stops. Topples off The Kid. Grips his chest. Breathes fast. Kid looks at the dying Davy. Davy looks right back. Fear in his eyes.

"I… I… I… I…" Davy stutters. He's breathing slows.

Kid aims for the head.

"I'm sorry." Kid says.

_Click._

Kid looks at the gun for a second. He guess the Overseer only planned on using it when there was no way out for Amata and himself. Kid looks at Davy again. Tears rolling down Davy's face, he grips the hole The Kid just dug into him. Neither speaks. Kid walks past him, decides to just let him bleed for a spell.

Davy stares at The Kid as he walks away, then looks at the havoc they made.

"I-I'm sorry!" Davy forces himself to say. Only thing he can say.

Kid stares at the dirt as he walks. Can't remember the last time he cried this hard. Today just wasn't his day.


End file.
